I love him
by Legions7809
Summary: A nice day at the beach with Caroline and Tyler turns into a smutt between Stefan and Elena! One-shot!


**Hey Guys! I got bored so I decided to write a smutt about Elena and Stefan! Please review it would mean the world to me! I will be updating my other stories very soon please check it out it is called Those who would kill for love!**

* * *

I sat on my towel slowly getting my tan with my best friend Caroline next to me. I watched into the water to see my boyfriend Stefan and Carolines boyfriend Tyler in a heated argument over something I really didn't want to know about. I turned to Caroline to start a conversation to see her with her eyes closed with a smile on her face (probably thinking about what her and Tyler would get up to later this evening). When I turned to look back in the water and gaze at Stefan's topless body, I only saw Tyler. Before I knew it, I was being carried bridal style towards the water with a very wet Stefan looking over the top of me. I screamed in panic for I knew what was coming next and before I knew it, I was being thrown in the air and pretty soon was covered from head to toe in water. Tyler had made his way back to Caroline and the two of them were in a fit of laughter, rolling around clutching their stomachs as I gave Stefan my angriest look and he smiled his amazing smile at me. How could I stay mad at him when he was just so hot?! I soon was in a fit of giggles and Stefan joined me.  
I stood up and had a sudden urge to close the small gap that was between Stefan and I. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips onto his. At first he seemed of guard but in less than a second, his arms were around my waist pulling me closer to his toned body. I felt his tongue trace along my bottom lip begging for entry and I gladly accepted letting out a small moan in the process. We stayed like that for what seemed hours, just letting Stefan's tongue explore my mouth. Our perfect moment was ruined when a scream of terror erupted from Tyler and Caroline. We turned to them seeing them covering their eyes and facing the other way. They were so perfect for each other.  
I turned back to Stefan and we just looked into each other's eyes with smiles on our faces. I felt the blush creep into my cheeks. It was amazing how just looking at him smile down at me could make me feel this way. It was almost as if I wanted to kiss him again and stay enveloped in his arms forever. We stayed at the beach for the rest of the afternoon and watched the sunset all together. I was lying on Stefan's chest and Caroline on Tylers. I really was the perfect moment. As we gazed out to the open ocean and the sunset sitting perfectly on it, I could feel Stefan tracing his finger ever so gently across my hip sending chills all through my body. I knew that tonight would be the night. I felt so right just to say that I loved Stefan and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and I was ready to take the next step.  
We dropped Caroline and Tyler back at his flat and Stefan and I left for his. I basically lived there, I mean, I had my own wardrobe and set of toiletries set nicely throughout his bathroom. As soon as we walked through the door, I jumped onto Stefan and we were soon in a heated make-out session. His lips found my neck and he was now sucking earning a moan from me. As he continued on my neck, I pulled on the bottom of his shirt and soon enough it was on the floor and my hands were tracing his perfect abs. His lips made his way back up to mine and I pulled him even closer to me to the point where our bodies were touching in every possible place. He slapped the back of my thighs signalling for me to jump. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me carefully to his bedroom all the while concentrating on his tongue in my mouth. He gently laid me down and hovered over me. I couldn't get over how perfect he was. My hands made their way down to his trousers and I unzipped them letting them fall down to his ankles as he worked with my top. Pretty soon both items of clothing had been thrown across the room. I slid my hand into his boxers and gently started running my fingertips along his growing erection. He let out a moan and I pulled my hand away just as he was reaching his high. "God Elena, you're such a tease!"  
I smiled sneakily up at him as he said that. We went back to kissing as he worked with my shorts and underwear, discarding them to the other side of the room and went to fiddle with my bra strap. Soon enough we were both lying completely naked and he stopped. He was just staring at my body. I suddenly felt insecure and turned away, slowly getting up from my position under him but I was soon stopped as he pushed me back down. "Babe, you're beautiful and I love you. Don't you ever forget that." I turned a deep shade of red as he said this and immediately attached my lip to his again as he placed himself at my entrance. He thrusted into me hard and quick and I screamed out both in pain and pleasure. We soon got into a steady rhythm, both of us moaning and groaning loudly. I grabbed onto the surrounding sheets and gripped them tightly as his thrusts became stronger and harder still.  
I could feel myself getting close to my orgasm and I could tell he was too. His thrust soon became sloppier and with three final thrusts we both orgasmed and screamed each other names. He pulled out of me and we lay down next to each other, both breathing heavily. We turned to face each other and kissed one more time. "I love you Elena." Stefan said quietly when he pulled away. "I love you too." I replied kissing him once more. I repositioned myself and put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me protectively, one arm around my shoulders and the other around my waist. I soon heard Stefan's breathing slow down and could tell he had fallen asleep. I took this time to think about my amazing boyfriend how perfect everything was at the moment. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep with a smile plastered on my face.


End file.
